


This is me

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2018 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Jondamiweek2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Jondami Week day 2: Coming outDamian figures something important about himself over the years. Jon is there to listen.





	This is me

Damian knew he was different. Besides for the obvious things that made him different from most people of his age. He was way mote mature and educated than them, yet he did have some antics that were more accordingly to his age. Like crushes for example.

The first time he felt romantically attracted to anyone was to Emiko Queen. Damian remebered Logan distinctly teased him about the fact that he found her body attractive. When in reality Damian was paying more attention to her movements in the battlefield rather than her bodily complexion.

Then when he turned sixteen himself " crushing " (for the lack of a better word) on his friend Colin. He spend most of his time thinking about him and looking forward to meet him. Also whenever Colin compliment for a good executed fight move or a smart hypothesis for a case, his face got hotter and his heart rate suddenly went fast as if he had been running for several miles.

Miraculously Colin did return his feelings. He confessed to him during one of his sparring sessions which they also share their first kiss. Something he didn't expect to enjoy as much as he did.

They were together for a few months until Colin was adopted and had to move out. In that period of time they went on dates and enjoy some time alone together. Damian discovered he did enjoy intimate acts such making out and...cuddling with Colin. They never consumate their relantionship and for some reason Damian was relieved by that.

Damian move on after Colin left: He focused on school and his patrols with Superboy, who had become a close friend him after getting over their little rivalry and founded a partnership that later became a solid friendship. They both helped each other out inside and out of costume. Damian was grateful to have another normal relationship to keep him grounded.

As the time passed Damian had also began to think about what happened with him and his past romantic relationships, it seemed everytime a partner of his wanted to move on to a sexual encounter he found himself disgusted by the idea. Being a eighteen year old and a Wayne he was expected to go around hooking up wih everything that move but he was simply not interested in that.

One day at his college dorm room Damian was far advanced in his homework so he had some free time between classes and being the new Nightwing. He decided to go on his laptop and do some research. Then he discovered.

" Asexuality " he read " an asexual person does not experience sexual attraction to any gender. Some of them never have sex and others do it to please their partners have children or for personal pleasure. Some asexual people find sexual acts reapulsive and others are neutral about it or even enjoy it "

Damian stared at the computer for a while. The word asexuality looked at him from the screen like it was something he had looked for a long time. Like he suddenly found something he didn't even knew it was lost.

Since that day Damian felt more complete. Like he was a puzzle that had just been completed. It bring a lot of emotions but overall he fell more...happy.

He didn't tell his family right away. He wanted to know how he felt with himself before anyone knew. Damian didn't know how his siblings and father will react. A small part of him feared they might think he was faking it or that hey would make fun of him and discredit him about it. Even so he had to tell someone about.

When he was leaving his lat class of the day he got a text from Jon. Both boys haven't had a lot of time to meet since they both started college on different cities and start patrolling alone.Apparently he wanted to meet him for a coffee and catch up on saturday.

Jon told Damian to meet at a cafeteria near the campus. The arabic got there first and ordered a coffee while waiting for his friend.

' Damian? ' the aforenamed looked up from his phone and saw recognised the smile from the country boy he met such a of time ago.

' Hello Jon ' he stand up to shake his hand. Which Jon dismissed and hugged him. Some things never changed

Jon ordered a pumpkin latte and started talking about his life. He was studying photography and had gotten an internship in the Daily Planet. He had moved out from his parents house and got a small apartment near college.

Damian didn't say a lot he just commented on some of the current events occuring in his life and nodded to Jon anecdotes while drinking his coffee.

' So are you seeing anyone? ' Jon asked absently while playing with his straw.

' You mean in a romantic way ? ' Jon noded ' No, I'm not really involved with anyone at the moment '

' Oh ' Jon sounded surprise at that.

Damian suddenly felt the urge to tell him. He didn't knew how Jon would react but after years of being friends with him. He trusted the boy wouldn't meant wrong. Damian took a deep breath.

' Actually I have recently discovered something about myself ' Damian stopped and Jon waited for him patiently

' I've been meaning to talk to someone

about it and I just don't want to keep it private anymore '

' I'm asexual '

Damian suddenly felt like a big pressure just got out of his chest. He never thought it feel so good to say it out loud. Thos was him and he was proud of who he was.

Jon didn't answer, he seem to be lost at words.

' Do you know what it means ? ' Damian asked unsure.

' Yeah! ' Jon blurted a little bit more lpud that he wanted to ' I mean yeah I know what it means to be asexual '

' Do you have a problem with it ? ' He questioned.

' Of course not! I'm bi so if I had a problem that would make me like a hypocrite don't you think? ' he laughed uncomfortably but then he got serious for a minute.

' You're my best friend Damian and nothing is ever going to change that ' Jon assured and offered him a warm smile.

Damian breathed in relief. That went a lot better than he expected. They both finish their beverages in comfortable silence. Jon later suggested that they went for a walk around the city. By the time they were done Damian suggested to Jon that he stay for the night which the Kansas boy agreed on.

Damian was brushing his teeth while Jon was lying on a sleeping bag scrolling through his phone.

' Hey Damian ' Jon called and the named got out of bathroom wih his night clohes on

Jon scratched the back of his hair ' Wou-Would you like to umm go out with me sometime maybe ? ' They boy's cheeks suddenly turned scarlet.

' You want to date me? Damian was a little thrown off by the situation.

' Yea-Yes I hav- I want- I have wanted that for some time ' He admitted more flustered han ever in his life.

Damian stood in shock for second.

' Nevermind it was a stupid question. Let's just forget about it and- '

' No ' Damian said he sat next to Jon on the sleeping bag and made him look at him.

' Do you like me ? ' He asked softly.Jon nodded.

Damian took a moment to process his information. He never thought of Jon as a potential romantic partner. Until this morning he didn't know he like male and females.

Jon had always been there for him, even when he was cruel to him, he didn't reject him when he told him he was asexual and he was overall a good person.

Damian looked at him again. The boy seemed like he was about to cry.

' Jonathan ' He said and Superboy looked up with his face wet with tears ' I would be content to go on a date with you '

' Really ? ' Jon doubted.

Damian wipped away the boy's tears.

' Really '


End file.
